


Finally

by milkjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, bully au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkjiaer/pseuds/milkjiaer
Summary: this is the first time I write one of these so lMAO its pretty shitty bye





	Finally

“please... stop” I whispered as he kept punching me. “Or what huh? Gonna tell your mommy or something? He grabbed my bag and threw all my papers on the floor, and continued to punch me. After what seemed like forever, he stopped and said ” You’re worthless ya know” That’s it. I couldnt take it anymore. I hated that I feel in love with him. I wish I never told him how I felt. He doesn’t even like me as a friend anyway. I have to transfer to another school, maybe I can start a new life and meet someone way better than him.

I talked to my mom about moving schools and I was surprised that she actually agreed to let me switch schools. I had never been so happy in my life. “But why gyeomie? Is something bothering you?” I froze, thinking whether or not I should tell her about bambam and everything he’s done to me. “Ahh.. it’s nothing I just think this school isn’t gonna help me with anything you know?” “Hm ok well you’ll pack when you come back ok? Enjoy the last day here !” She yelled sweetly as I closed the door. I was smiling so much, everyone kept giving me weird stares but I couldn’t care less. I wouldn’t be able to see him anymore. My life will be perfect. No more hurtful words, no more bruises and scratches on my body. I heard someone yell my name so I turned around and smiled as I saw him. Bambam. “Why are you smiling for?” He said as he pushed me against the locker. “Oh it’s nothing, I’m just moving schools. That means I’ll never see you again.” I smiled big “ Hope you live a good life !” I said feeling proud. He stood there frozen, looking at me like I just insulted him. I slipped away and continued walking.

“ yugyeom someone’s here for you!!” Wait. Someone’s here? For me? Wow that’s pretty rare, I barely had any friends tho..- “Yugyeom !! Come foensgairs. Someone’s here for you” “Coming !” I yelled back as I zipped my bag up. I walked down stairs to see bambam, standing at my door with a sad and frustrated face. “W-What are you doing here? How did you get my address ??” I asked stuttering. He’s here to beat me up before I leave huh? I thought. “ I came here to uh talk to you. And I saw you enter this house so I thought you lived here.” He looked down. “Look yugyeom I’m really sorry about the way I treated you.. please don’t leave, d-don’t leave me. Please I-“ “seriously? You’re telling me now? How pathetic” He looked at me with tears forming in his eyes. I felt like I was gonna cry to but I won’t cry in goring of him, not anymore. “ P-Please yugyeom I-“ he paused getting closer to me. He had me pinned to the wall and he put his chin on my shoulder and whispered “I really really love you. The first time I saw you my heart was beating so fast. I never thought I would fall for a beautiful human like you. You had a bright personality that I destroyed because I couldn’t contain my feelings. Please don’t think that I’m just saying this to make you feel bad, I can’t live without you. Your like a drug, I’m addicted to you.” I couldn’t believe my ears. I started crying. “No. I won’t be hurt again. Not by you, I’m sick and tired of you’ve treating me like this. And if you really loved me-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence because bambam pulled me into a kiss. His lips were so soft. “ Please yugyeom. I swear I’ll never hurt you again... I-I promise ! I’ll change for you. I can’t live without my sunshine” He sounded very cheesy but I wouldn’t give in. Not today “Sorry bambam...” I broke myself from him and walks into my house “ Wait Yugyeom Please” he screamed. I shut the door and my mother looked at me worried. “It’s ok ma” I smiled heading to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I write one of these so lMAO its pretty shitty bye


End file.
